marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Benjamin Richard Parker (Earth-982)
son of Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson | PlaceOfBirth = Somewhere in New York, America | Creators = Tom Defalco; Ron Frenz | First = Spider-Girl #59 | HistoryText = Benjamin Richard Parker (often called Benjy by his sister and fans) is the younger brother of May Parker/Spider-Girl, and the son of Mary Jane and Peter Parker (Spider-Man). Benjamin is born after a complicated pregnancy. Because his father's genetic code was altered when he received his powers, Ben is at a high risk of being born with some kind of genetic abnormality: deformity, disability, or perhaps even mutant powers. Due to the risk to Mary Jane's health, her obstretrician advises her to consider abortion. However, remembering that she had faced similar risks when pregnant with her daughter May, Mary Jane decided to to proceed with the pregnancy. Ben is born while his sister is fighting Seth, and to his family's relief, is apparently a perfectly healthy, normal little boy. Whether he'll gain powers similar to his father or sister remains unknown. It is possible he may become the next male Spider-Man or possibly Spider-Boy. His first name Benjamin is in honor of his uncle and granduncle, while his second name Richard is in honor of his grandfather. Benjamin seemed to display some superhuman abilities , namely balancing a toy block on one finger while spinning his arm at a fast speed. He was also seen dangling the block from his finger on a web-like string. He was being possessed by a miniature version of the Carnage Symbiote. After his sister freed him from the Symbiote by using the ultrasonic weaponry of the villain Reverb, his father notices that the baby's ears were bleeding, and realized that Ben has lost his hearing, likely because Ben's ears were far too underdeveloped to withstand the sonic waves. The doctors in the hospital are still trying to determine whether Ben's hearing loss is temporary or permanent. May is deeply upset about this and blames herself. Nevertheless, Ben still seems to be his usual, happy self. Since discovering her baby brother crawling on the ceiling she fears that due to his exposure to the symbiote, his abilities have somehow been jump started far too early (as hers only came about in her teens) possibly making him more powerful than his father and sister as his powers manifested during childhood. Normie Osborn recently agreed to fund an operation to restore Benjamin's hearing. The operation was a success, restoring most, if not all of Ben's hearing. It is also known that Peter is the only one who can get him to burp "in the morning" (as Mary Jane says it) by feeding him chili. After Peter and Mary Jane died protecting May and Benjy from the Totem hunter Daemos, Spider-Girl took Benjy and escaped from this universe with the help of two other Spider-Men who had arrived to save them. He is often under the care of Cosmic Spider-Man while May goes on missions. During the attack of the inheritors on Earth-13 Benjy was relevaled to be The Scion, one of the of most important Spider-Totems in existance (alongside The Other and The Bride) | Powers = He has demonstrated having superhuman abilities equal to his father and sister. He balanced a toy block on one finger while his arm at a fast speed. He has been shown with web-like tendrils coming from his fingertips. They can withstand the weight of a small toy building block at the least. *'Wall-Crawling:' Benjy has show the ability to stick to surfaces like Peter and May. *'Organic Webbing:' Unlike Peter or May, Benjy is able to produce his own webbing organically without the aid of web-shooters. He first displayed this ability when he and his mother were thrown off the Brooklyn Bridge by the Goblin God. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = He cannot take care of himself. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = }} Category:Parker Family Category:Watson Family Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Web-Slinging Category:Deaf Characters Category:Symbiotes-possessed Category:Organic Webbing Category:Wallcrawling Category:Spider-Verse participants Category:Possible Mutants (Reference needed) Category:Spider-Verse